Tellius Dump
by NemuiNigen
Summary: Its probably exactly what you think it is...


Ike kicked Ranulf to the ground, knocking him onto his side and then sat down in a single chair, smirking at the laguz. "This will be quite a show," he remarked as he snaked a hand into his pants and took hold of his cock. "Sothe, Nolan: you two are up first so get to work!" he ordered at two of the men leaning up against the wall as he stroked himself forcefully. He chuckled as he watched the assassin and the warrior step forward and pulled Ranulf to his feet. Ike gave a passing glance to the multitude of other men along the wall, some watching intensively and others already itching to get their own opportunity with the cat, dicks already out and servicing themselves while the waited.

* * *

Ranulf groaned and wiped some dust from his face as Sothe pulled him to his feet. Before the cat could protest he felt his kilt ripped from his hips and Noland's gloved hands gripping a hold of him through his pants from behind. Ranulf hissed at the forcefulness, already feeling his pants grow tight and his body stiffen. He tried to back away, only to feel the other warrior behind him and take hold of his arm with his free and pull it around him, forcing him into a hold. "Ranulf like?" Nolan cooed in his ear, beard rubbing against Ranulf's cheek right before he bit own the tip of the laguz's ear. Ranulf groaned, his jaw hanging open and eyes shut tight as he felt Sothe's knife cut through his tunic. The tip of the blade poked along his chest as it cut through the cloth. The next second Ranulf was shirtless and the assassin holding the blade to his throat.

"Yes, that face you're making is perfect," Ike taunted as he undid his pants and exposed his hardened member. Ike kept his focus on the look of terror on Ranulf. Sweat sparkled as it trailed down Ranulf's forehead and dripped off the tip of his chin. He was hunched over slightly, struggling to stand properly with the hold Nolan had him in. The shimmer from Sothe's weapon reflected off the laguz's eye and sent a shiver of excitement through the Radiant Hero's body. He inhaled deeply and panted. "Yes…I want to remember you like that..." There was a pause as Ike tilted his head back. "Nolan…get him get him on his knees. No sense in stalling," he demanded with a snap of his fingers.

Without uttering a word, Nolan bucked Ranulf's knees and forced him back to the ground. He removed his hand from Ranulf's pants and held him by the back of his head. He chuckled as he forced the laguz's face forward into Sothe's crotch. "Get to work, little kitty," Nolan teased while tugged at Ranulf's pants from behind.

Sothe grabbed a fist full of the laguz's hair and forced him to look up at him. There was no emotion on the assassin's face nor even the slightest sign of embarrassment. He was completely deadpan. With his free hand, Sothe reached down and undid his pants. His cock sprung out and up, almost completely erect and a strong musk over taking the laguz's nose which made him gag. Sothe allowed his dick to fall against Ranulf's face, the weight and heat of himself over taking the laguz completely. The assassin only sighed and shot a passing glace at Ike without uttering a word. He nodded and Ike looked back at him.

"Get to work, Ranulf," he said, not taking his eyes off of Sothe and still stroking his own hard on.

Ranulf groaned but obeyed Ike by enclosing Sothe's manhood around his lips and began licking it sloppily. He didn't have time to adjust himself before feeling Sothe plunge himself deep into his mouth and throat. He wanted to cough and gag but the assassin held him in place as he thrust in and out of Ranulf's mouth, grunting every few pumps. Then, he felt his heart skip a beat when Nolan's own cock began to poke at his entrance. The laguz hadn't even noticed the warrior had removed his pants completely now. His hole began to open as he felt Nolan slowly push in, inch by inch. His body was on fire, ready to scream as Nolan's throbbing cock stretched him out.

Ranulf was completely air-tight between the other two, feeling Sothe in his front and Nolan attacking him from behind. He was allowed a brief moment to breath only so Sothe could reposition himself on his knees and Ranulf now on all fours. The two Dawn Brigade members pummeled into him repeatedly, all three of them moaning with pain and pleasure. Nolan began to pick up speed, causing the sensational sound of his balls slapping against Ranulf's ass while Sothe began to push himself deeper and deeper into his mouth. It wasn't long before Ranulf had to shut his eyes again, feeling his face buried in the assassin's crotch hair and his cock down his throat.

Ike wailed softly before finally pulling off his tunic. "It's about time you two finish up," he said with a smirk. "And Ranulf…do come closer when they are done…."

Sothe, still staring at Ike while all this continued, almost removed himself from Ranulf's mouth completely only to cram his way back in as forcefully as he could while Nolan pulled the laguz's ass back into him, howling. The laguz felt as if he would choke from Sothe being so far back in his mouth and just when he was about to bite down out of aggravation he felt his mouth empty and the man's load explode on his face. Three spurts in all coated Ranulf's face and with a final heavy moan the assassin zipped up his pants and stepped away to let Nolan finish.

The warrior became more aggressive now that he had the laguz all to himself. He could feel Ranulf beginning to move with him, rocking his ups back and forth and grind up against him. Nolan became louder with each grunt and howl and he hammer himself against Ranulf's ass. The slapping of his ball sounded across the room clear as day until finally he have one final roar and pulled himself from the laguz. His seed sprayed across Ranulf's arse but the warrior didn't stop there. He smeared his dick across the laguz, spreading the seed around before he pushed himself back into Ranulf, pounding at him violently again and again until he was exhausted.

Finally on his own to legs again, Ranulf stumbled over to where Ike was still sitting, stoking himself as fast as ever. "Alright…it's done," he panted, stuggling not to fall on his knees.

"You're not even close!" Ike refuse. With that, Ike threw his head back, aimed his cock and ejaculated all over Ranulf. Bits of his cum quickly clung to the beast's thighs and hips. "Now get back up against the wall and get ready!" Ike demanded as he stood and kicked Ranulf back to the floor, laughing as the laguz struggled to stand up again. "Kieran, you're next!"


End file.
